Untold Saga
by AzureMidnight
Summary: Faced with the reality of Braska's pain, Freya begins to realize the strength it will take to see his story to its end.
1. Chapter 1

*My first fan-fic, or at least my first one to be viewed by others. Disclaimer, Nothing that isn't mine, isn't mine. Not any of the characters, none of the game, non of really..anything. If It was I doubt the game would have been the way it is and would be demented to my fancy..I suppose though, that my characters I create are mine so that's a plus...XD. Rated M for voilence, language, content, and sexual themes.*

I was born in Bevelle, from what I remember the High Priest telling me. My parents were summoner and guardian, and my mother bore me in the Chamber of the Fayth quite expectantly and pre-maturely. The Fayth saved me, from what I am told, and favors me still to this day. Pheraphs it is because of the cries of a newborn she remembered her own life, and felt hope for me that I might live a better one than she and my parents had.

My parents departed to Bevelle with me in tow, to bring me to relatives. As they traveled something happened along the way. I was brought to the temple by the next party that had traveled through. I had been alone for days on the lake, and through some miracle, had not been injured, killed, and had not suffered from the cold. It seemed to them I was a child of the frost to resist such things. The High Priest took it as a sign from Yevon, and took me to train and nurture me as his own daughter and successor..

I learned and grew quickly, growing from infant to toddler to child to young woman. I was strong, relentless, tenacious. My tenacity often got the better of me. I would ran laps around the temple when possible and would patrol the area, often not coming back for several nights at a time. I grew to love the snow, the lake, the Hymn sung often and most of all the freedom I was given.

On my 17th birthday I was told to remain indoors, not to go out and a bout. Not to continue my duties, or my training. I was nervous, to say the least, and realized I was soon to be sworn into the church to serve Yevon. I dressed in a black kimono, a comfortably warm one with large open sleeves and grabbed my sword. I would not yield to Yevon, I wanted to be forever amongst the snow and the vast ice plains. I fled in the night after my fears were confirmed, I realized quickly that I would probably die without proper supplies and armor. I fought my way to the woods of Maccalania and fell down in a loud gasp of air. I was exhausted the trip had taken so much out of me.

I heard voices and hid myself as best I could from view. I was bleeding from a wound that had broken open again due to my poor healing skills and lack of potions. I took a breathe to quickly and managed to stifle a loud groan to a low whimper. Despite my efforts to remain silent, I was discovered.

He was a tall man, with dark brown eyes. His hair hung lazily around his shoulders, and he wore ever so strange clothing. A large and unusual tattoo covered his chest and he called out for his companions. I struggled away and found I was going to pass out if I didn't receive proper healing.

"Shes hurt quite badly," one of the mans friends came."Shes been bitten by some strange fiend." I felt my kimono being taken partially off and the cold air hardened my nipples, calloused and gentle hands felt the area around the wound and I was soon in a strangers arms. I felt safe, even though my vision was fading and I was in a strange group of men.

"You...you don't have to...to..carry me!" I began but the man smirked and I remember his rust colored eyes, his long hair tied behind him tightly and the few strands dangling in front of his pale face. He reminded me of snow...and I remember nothing else.

I awoke some time later in a nice room with my kimono the way it had been. My breasts jiggled as I rose up on my elbows to investigate and try to remember the said events leading to now. It was fuzzy, but there. I realized my large breasts were uncovered and quickly covered myself and not a second too soon! The door opened and the man who had carried me sat down on the edge of the bed while his friend with the tattoo leaned against a wall. A summoner, I know he is a summoner, came and looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" he began,

"I feel...light headed. My wounds...was it you who tended to them? I must thank you."

"Nay, I am glad we could help. I am Braska." The summoner stated simply. "Where were you going...?"

"You may call me Freya, and …..I do not know. I had hoped to go to Bevelle and search for some of my family, but I think them all long dead."I frowned and let out a low moan as I felt searing pain, almost ripping in my blood veins around where the wound was. "It burns!" I lamented.

"Here, consume ALL of this! It seems your wound was a poisonous one." He muttered words as I wolfed the herb down and I began to cry as it intensified. The man with rust eyes eyed me oddly, apparently this was not a normal reaction to a poisoned wound. The pain soon left me and I quickly ran from the room to vomit.

I was informed of the other two mens identities, Auron was the man with rust eyes and Jecht the strange tattooed man. I rested for a day, and felt Aurons eyes often upon my form. He starred at light purple eyes and sighed. Jecht was more direct and voiced his …..feelings, if they could be truly be called that. I warned him I would only warn once, that although still weak, I would take him down if he so much as laid a hand upon me.

I talked to Braska, and he told me his story, about his wife dying, his young daughter Yuna and about his quest, his pilgrimage to defeat Sin. I was mortified about the monstrosity he described and I wanted to aide him, since he had aided me so He agreed, although he refused me to be his guardian stating simply that he would not hold me to my word, that I was still young and needed to live.

I will live after we defeat Sin, until then, I am still in my mothers cold and icy womb, waiting to again run free and far amongst the crystallized world of Maccalania Lake..

We traveled lightly, made excellent progress, Braska had already obtained Bahamut and Shiva, and we were well on our way to a speedy journey when we arrived at the Thunder Plains. To say the least, I was quite displeased as well as in utter ...shock.

The plains were muddy, rank, fiend infested and constantly stormy. I was given a portion of Gil as my own from each fight we fought so that I might buy my own armor and different clothing seeing as a dress like kimono is hardly worth fighting appropriately in. I grew soaked soon and became obsessed with a more practical outfit than my modesty. I had managed to find a way to remove the extra fabric and had used to extra fabric to tie the rips and tears together. Put simply, it looked like rags soaked in rain and mud and rags. It served the purpose and I was a much more agile fighter due to the fact I wasn't dragging 90 pounds of excess around with me.

We would push forward slowly, all of us fighting at the others back with Braska healing and casting spells to aide us when he could. As soon as we would come to a lighting rest bench as I called them, we would rest and lick our wounds. I grew found of Auron, and often took the watches with him, although we rarely talked. I was content but after two days I began to become increasingly irritable. I wanted a good nights rest in a decent bed and a shower! Braska was sure there was a travel agency nearby and withen another two days we found it. I was overjoyed!

I refused them to pay for my room and board, and I paid for my own. I bought leather and chain mail pants and loose fiting corset like top. It wasn't tight to the point to wear I couldn't move, but it was quite nice because it would support me and was adorned with faint silvery stitching that made it fashionable and functional. I bought a pare of boots and fish net arm guards. My sword needed only sharpening, I saw no point in buying another.

I rushed to my room with my goodies and in rushed into a hot shower! Filth and grime oozed off of me and I soon smelt the delicious smell of clean flesh. I dried and stepped out of the bathroom to realize I had left the door open in my hast to shower. I tiptoed to close it when Auron walked by, armor off and chest bare. His muscles rippled as he moved and he notice me dripping wet and with some hesitation, politely barged in.

"You... I demand you tell me now."

"I...what?"I was in awe, I was nearly naked and he was asking me something I didn't quite get.

"I..I am not stupid, Freya." He came close to me was only inches from my lips."What is it you want from me? And why me?"

I went numb and understood what he meant. "I am sorry, I did not mean to ...did not mean to seem...but I am human..." I bit my lip and looked at him half in fear and half in wanting.

He leaned into me, his hands removed the towel and he starred at my heaving body, I wanted him now...He pressed his bare chest to mine and kissed me softly upon the lips. Surprised, I began to instinctively protest but he slipped his tongue into my mouth and began working around me as I tried to catch up to what was happening. He slipped a finger down to my clit and pressed softly and I reared up into his arms.

"Auron..." I managed as he slipped a finger into my soaking wet hole. I cried out softly and he regained his posture. He was panting, fully aroused and his manhood visible from inside his pants.

"I can not." He left me there, hanging, clinging to his kiss, to his touch. I did not understand. I was confused.

I rested and in the morning we set off again on the quest to vanquish Sin.

The clothes and armor I had bought were excellent, I was much more energetic and more calm in battle. Auron was fighting an iron giant, as was I. The rain drenched me to the bone as I dodged and evaded attacks while he dished out significant pain. The giants were made of steel, and was if possessed by a great warriors spirit. Auron killed it in one swift blow and the other became enraged and stormed me. I jumped aside to late and felt a large gash form on my leg, my thigh. I cried out, and in my severe pain felt it turn to power. I grabbed my sword, and Aurons as I ran by and flung myself into the beast screaming and flailing madly. I saw it fall before me and my anger turned again to pain and I fell down in the mud.

"Braska" I began faintly."I think it hit an ateory. It...I..." Braska cast Cure upon me and it stopped bleeding and formed a thick scar upon my leg.

"Auron, carry her for a while. I think her demonstration frightened even the other fiends so we are safe for a while, until they realize she is not a fiend herself."

Reluctantly, Auron picked me up as if I was a ragdoll in his arms. My head rested near his neck and I smelled the wonderful smell of leather, sweat, and rain. My body became rigid in wanting him, but I silenced the feeling. He could have, but had not.

The others fell ahead of Auron and I, and he began slowly.

"I have no doubt you would have let me, but it was not so much as pleasing you as resiting what I want. Desire is a sin."

"Desire is what makes one human, and sin is butt an error. And to err is human." I stated half aware of the world outside of his strong arms.

"And had I indulged?"

" Had you? But you did not." I kissed his neck, and he grew upset.

"Wha/' He began shocked by affection. He looked down upon me and smirked. He chuckled and set me down." You are strange."

"I may have been raised by Yevon, but I am not an advocate of everything they teach!"

Auron let me out of his arms and I stood easily. Braska was an amazing healer and I felt better than I had in a while.

"What exactly do you mean by that? I was a warrior monk, training to become so. I was taught of the seven virtues, honor and chastity and such. It is quite a hard life as I imagine yours must have been. Were your parents killed by Sin as well?"

"I do not know, pheraphs." I was pensive, I began to think of Braska and his final summoning. It seemed so idiotic for him to throw it all away, but he had such good reasons. If he might die so his daughter, all that was left of his beloved wife, might live and be happy, it was worth it. I felt if I had children I would be the same as him.

Auron took note of my unusual silence and spoke.

"You think of his intended sacrifice do you not?" I merely nodded. Lightning streaked across the sky, eliminating the two of us walking close together and soaked and caked in dark mud. I looked up into eyes and he saw quite obviously my pain. "I have grown to think of him as my brother, I plan to find a way to save him."

"I would help you. Children shouldn't have to grow up without parents."

*Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Also, please forgive any misspellings, I have checked several times.*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Auron looked at me and grunted in approval. The heavy downpour that had hindered us for nearly a week let up and the the sun shone brilliantly through the thick gray cloud coverage. We were exhausted and took the time to hasten our journey as much as possible. We caught up to Braska and Jecht and fought the fiends that were beginning to realize I was not a monster.

These vicious beings were more than the normal variety, mainly because that such a day as today is quite a rarity. They were similar to iguana and sahagains, but with black scales and hands. They gripped unusual little tridents in their monstrous hands and began to swarm us.

Auron struggled with his massive blade to fell a single creature while Jecht and I managed to kill the bastards easily enough. Braska healed and Auron took up a defensive stance near the summoner and tried his best to keep them away and from getting to hit the summoner.

"SHIVA"Braska suddenly yelled.

Glass and ice turned the moist air frigid and I fell down. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. Jecht grabbed me by the waist and moved me aside as the heavenly beauty danced her icy dance. She grew impatient, snapped her fingers and the fiends froze into icy bits and shattered as she departed. I grasped my throat desperately as I tried to inhale air and looked around for explanation.

Braska cast Vox on me and I coughed up a little blood, my throat stung. "Thank you!" I rasped.

"Freya...?"

All eyes were upon me and I shrugged. This was my first summoning I had ever seen and had taken it terribly. Braska motioned for me to follow and talk to him.

"Have you ever...wondered why She favored you so?"

"No. I figured it was because I reminded her of herself. Maybe that I was nearly as she was in life?"

"Not quite. I spoke to the fayth. She said nothing of you directly that hinted around about a child that would save them all. Maybe she meant you, and thus you were saved for this reason, or cursed. All I know is that ...maybe you should speak to the next fayth. I make you a guardian, so that as I journey you will learn and pheraphs solve your mysteries."

"It is greatly appreciated...I wonder if the Farplane would help me any? I..would like to see it."

"Of course, I would like to see my wife as well...I need to see her smile." Braskas usually happy face was upset, his eyes cloudy.

I fell back and left him to his thoughts, and I thought of my own as well.

What happened to my parents?

Why does Shiva favor me and yet in her presence I can not breathe?

How do I save Braska?

Why is Auron...why is Auron difficult for me to understand?

Jecht saw me thinking and strode over to me, we were nearing a cave of some sort and lush greenness was nearly everywhere in sight.

"Whats wrong with ya'?"

"I've a lot on my mind. Too many questions, no answers." He nodded and grunted and looked to the sky.

"I know how you feel. I..I've gotta lot o' questions too. You're too young for this ya know?"

"I have nothing else worth spending my life on."

He laughed. He took a drink from a small flask, and I understood. This man missed what he had had, Zanarkand. His wife and son. Everyone here had lost something in part to Sin, and everyone had a family they so missed. I felt out of place, I had not known such luxury of a family, of my blood cherishing me.

"Ah here we are! Guadosalam. Home of the guado!" Braska exhaled. He took off to the Inn to secure us rooms, and Auron and Jecht went to the weapons shop. I took the winding and steep slope to the farplane entrance, and I began to nearly run crying to the entrance I rushed into a strange land.

The floating platform I stood on seemed to be floating around at random, and below were fields of beautiful flowers and vines. Pryflies floated around and looked similar to cotton puffs at harvest. I fell to my knees and took in the beauty. I had wanted to come alone, didn't want to intrude one Braskas mourning period and I wanted to see for myself what answers were here for me.

I neared the edge slowly and spoke softly,"Mom, Dad?"

No images popped up, nothing came to me. I was upset to say the least, but sat and starred off into the abyss of flowers below. I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes. It had been a foolish notion, to try to find a piece of myself.

I turned around to see Auron standing there starring at me. "I came looking for you. I got...worried."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

He chuckled. "I wanna apologize for the travel agency incident, I was...well.."

"Human. And there's nothing to apologize for, I..I wanted what you began to offer."

Auron turned red, and looked out into the flowers, and then up at the unnatural color of the white sun. "I"

Two people appeared, obviously his parents and they were smiling. "Why is it when I try...nothing?"

"You were young. The pryflies react to memories and that's what you see. Thats how come you see things, or in your case don't." I sighed and shook my head.

"I just want answers, that's not to much to ask is it?"

He shook his head and starred at his dead smiling place. "I don't like this place. Its...freaky. Unreal, I want my memories in my head, not...smiling at me."

"Good! I want to buy a new sword, you can help me pick one out."

We made our way back to the armor shop, and he helped me pick out a new longsword, Auron recommended trying to wield two, and we both decided since the event in the thunder plains this would be very prudent and offensive. I was quick and agile nearly as much as Jecht, but possessed withen me the ability to burden heavy weights. I bought two long swords, twin blades, and they are called simply by one name, Gemini.

I showered in my room and changed into comfortable sleeping clothes and laid down in the nice soft bed and slept, a dark and troubling sleep, one of nightmares...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Sorry for the delay, ideas were brewing, and I didn't think anyone would read this! So without further adue...Chapter 3!~

I felt something cold all around me, not like the snowy plains I was so accustomed to. This was an entirely different kind of chill, it was all over me at once and was quite uncomfortable. I was stiff and sat up and opened my eyes to a brilliant light engulfing much of the room.

I stood slowly, my muscles fought against me and I cried out as I fell onto my face. I got to my knees and remembered the feeling of suffocation in my lungs. I grasped my throat as I tried to inhale and saw many things.

There plains and they were vast and green, there were deep scars in the earth and many an unfortunate adventurers death if pushed to the edge by the deadly fiends that were sure to accopy these lands. I saw a mountain, and the feeling of discomfort passed and I felt at peace I felt the presence of many things there in that place with me, and they did not welcome me. I was unnatural. I had been spared from a death that was befitting to me. I do not know how I knew these things, it was almost as the beings there, if they could be called that, whispered lost truths to me. Up until this point I thought that this was going to be a nightmare but was much more pleasant than my young childhood dreams.

In a blood colored flash I was off the safety of the mountain, I felt a wail grow up inside of my lungs and screamed a scream I did not think I could muster. Tears fell about me and I looked down at my hands to find they were covered in someone else blood. Auron lay nearby, motionless, his back to me. I shakily tried to see his face but it turned to quickly into Braska's and then Jechts face. I scrambled back away from them, him, in grief.

"You caused all of this. You are the Destroyer." A cruel voice informed me. "Let me show you more." I saw a woman with long white hair with a tear stained face, defiance maybe even. Her lover was near and nodded to her, she cried out but for a minute, and they both lay dead. In the mans place was an unnatural being.

I saw countless other things like this, and I began to cry. "I will not let this fate befall him! I will not fail! I can not, I have no other purpose."

I felt thrown back onto my back and the shadow of some man forced himself upon me and laughed as I fought him. He stroke me and I felt a white light burst inside of my heart, I felt blood come from my mouth. I grew enraged and fought harder, but every blow he stroke against me I continued to try to resist his want, his need. I felt the waking was close at hand, I could feel my name being softly called and could nearly taste his sweet lips upon mine. Something was amiss though, the creatures did not want me to awaken.

"Leave me Be. I did not seek you out."

I had struggled quite a bit in my sleep to the point where someone was outside my door knocking. I got up quickly enough, glad to be out of that..place.

Auron was in his robe and looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" I lied. I starred into his rusty eyes and felt the urge to collapse into him, but I tried to resist the urge to cry and tell him of my nightmare. Surely he would think me childish.

"I heard you struggling, and I couldn't sleep." He looked at me still concerned."You would tell me if anything was wrong right? You would tell me if someone tried to harm you?" He looked upset and worried, confused and like he knew exactly what was going on.

I moved so he could come in, he collapsed upon the bed and I crawled across him and curled up into him.

"I had a nightmare. It seemed so real." I looked up into his face and he pulled me closer to him.

"If I had my way, you would feel no fear, have no nightmares. I would..." he trailed off as I told him of the dream. I broke into a silent sob as I neared the part about the blood and his motionless body.

He pulled upon him and brushed the long black hair from my face, and in the dark he pressed his head to my breast. He sighed and seemed quite at ease, I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my self into his body. His face was so close, I could not see his face and I neared him.

"Auron?"

"Yes?" he answered softly.

"Thank you." I felt him press his lips to mine, somewhat clumsily, and I reveled in the heat it generated. I felt him wrap his arms around me,

"Get some sleep Freya." Nearly as soon as he told me these words I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

I felt him breathing heavily, he had not gone to sleep as I had, but I was comforted by his presence. I did not dream, but I felt such wonderful feelings in his arms.

Dawn came quickly, and Auron was still awake. He starred at me as I rose, and I did not mind he was in the room as I stripped and changed into my armor, clothes and strapped my sword to my back for easy carrying.

He looked aroused and I crawled atop him, his breathing slowed and I kissed him on the edge of his mouth. He took the gesture and groaned a little as I brushed too close to his groin. I smirked and he laughed, although he was quite red.

I followed him to his room and helped him put his armor on, we made it to the entry way of the inn and were surprised to find Braska and Jecht waiting patiently.

"Sleep well?" Jecht asked. I turned to Auron and smirked and he turned a slight red again.

Braska chuckled and informed us that we would be traveling to the Lightning Rock Road to obtain another aeon. It could take a week, It could take longer. We weren't used to the fiends there he said, and that It would be better to go slower as to straighten ourselves and learn how fiends fight. I was happy to be moving forward again, but I sorely wanted two things: Answers and Auron.

~Sorry if it was a little short this chapter, I'll try next time to make it longer. Reviews are appreciated, criticism accepted. Anything to improve the writing and how the story reads.~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We made our way out of Guadosalam easily enough. Auron was near me, he seemed to be protective of me, but I was overprotective of Braska, and Jecht was too involved in the flask he carried. He was distant...so I walked over to him, much to Aurons discomfort. He merely grunted and slowed down to guard Braska.

Jecht burped as I approached. "Whats wrong with you?" I asked quietly. My eyes meet his and he sighed but looked away. His shoulders slumped and he remained silent. "I can relate to being lonely. Its not fun."

"Really now?" He seemed angry at me for trying to console him. "I've lost my wife and son. I want to go back to Zanarkand. This place is great and all, but..." He clenched his fists up, and looked as if he would punch me.

"Would you like to spar?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and laughed. "It could release some tension I would think."

He nodded and he ran off and I ran after him. Auron and Braska became alarmed and caught up quickly. He stood near the stream that ran through the forest around Guadosalam. I took position near a large tree and unsheathed my sword and readied my self. I looked to Auron who stood stoic nearby, he shook his head as if he thought this was a terrible idea, and Braska looked amused.

Without warning Jecht grunted and ran towards me and tried to slash me. I steeped out of the way and hit him in the back of the head. He let out a scream of rage and tripped me, he fell atop me and I struggled against him. I took several blows to torso as the man released so much anger inside and I grew enraged by the pain I was feeling. I hit him squarely in the jaw, and then again in the nose. He staggered away from me, his rage sated. Blood ran from his mouth, and he spat out what appeared to be a tooth from deep inside his mouth.

Auron rushed to me and helped me to my feet whiile Braska healed Jecht quickly, I simply chugged a potion down and lumped it. Pain was pain was pain. Auron looked very concerned but said nothing. He seemed the type to hold it in, to let the rage inside fester until a breaking point. I hoped if he brooke that it would never be agaisnt me.

We continued on our meerily enough, Jecht and Auron seemed to alright with each others company, and were talking in a low whispher. Braska eventually came to stride next to me, and because I was deep in my own troubling thoughts, I was frightened when he began to talk to me in a strong voice.

"How are you today Freya?"

"I..I..I am fine." I mumbled. It was a cool day and the breeze was gentle. The bright sun shown down its rays blissfully upon the flora and fuana everywhere in sight. The water was trickling gently by us slowly, and I saw my reflection in the water. I had grown up a lot, I thought. The month with Braska and company had done me well. I felt sad suddenly and a few tears trickled down my face, and he noticed.

"What is wrong?" He began.

"This place is beautiful. I can not imagine a world free of pain. Free of Sin." I turned and starred at him and it was obvious he was having similar thoughts. He starred into the clear aqua water too and sighed.

"I am willing to die for one simple thing, If it can give my Yuna a childhood free of violence, to where she does not have to live in such pain, in wonderment for her life, I would gladly die several million deaths. All that matters any more is her. She is my Hope."

I felt a cascade of tears fall down my face and I turned from him. I could not let my summoner see me weak. I could show no weakness to him. I would not show any sign of weakness to him, he , they all depended on my strength.

I starred at the moonflow in awe. I loved this place a great deal, I would do anything to preserve it in all of its natural beauty. I looked up to see Auron starring at me, surprised. I took away from the group, I needed to get away from them and cry. I ran, with my hair streaming behind me, away from them. I ran from my pain, I ran from all that I could not face. I ran simply to run.

I fell down upon the bank of the moonflow and cried. Wet sand caked my body, and tangled into my hair as I wept. I needed to cry, to release the stress withen me. It was human to cry, I was human.

I'm not sure how long I was there, or how many tears I cried. The sun was setting, the stars were beginning to come out. I sniffed and washed my face with some of the clear water.

"Freya?" came a familiar voice. I stood too quickly, and nearly fell on my ass. Auron was the one to catch me. "Are you alright?" He seemed worried.

"The others," I began.

"Are camped not too far from here. Braska was worried, and I came after you alone."He grasped my hand and held it to his face, his rusty eyes relieved. Something came over me and I kissed him, and shocked he did not deny me. I rose up into his arms and embraced him lovingly, I kissed him deeper and he reached into my shirt and with nimble fingers released my bra and took off my shirt. My breasts were exposed completely. I smiled at him shyly, and he took his hands and rubbed my nipples hard in the cold night air. I grew hot, and begged for more.

He soon had me on my back, and was between my legs. He was kissing me, making me hotter and causing me to writhe for him. He removed his clothing and armor with my help, and I kissed his body in utter desire. He was well muscled, and I wanted his member to stab away in me.

He sucked a nipple as he eased himself inside of me, and slowly began to pump into me. He smiled as his long black hair mixed with mine, and I held him as he continued to increase the frequency of his rhthym. I began to cry out softly his name, and I moved into him as he did into me. I wrapped my legs around him, and he began to press far into me and I felt his enormous prick would split me. I cried out a little bit in pain, a little in desire, and a lot in pleasure. Auron held my arms above my head and I began to come for him. I cried out loudly, very loudly, and he tried to move out of me. I clamped my legs hard around him, and kissed him as he came in me.

He collapsed next to me, and held my body close to his. We talked nonsence things for a while, and I rose up in the moonlight to bathe in the moonflow among the glowing and radiant moonlillies. Auron joined me, and we made love again under the pale moon and bright starry sky night.

~Okay, Chapter four is done. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter has to do with...well...lots of stuff. Again, Im going to try to make these chapters a bit longer, but I'm not sure if I can. I write it as it plays out in my mind, and sometimes I run into blocks. Anyways, Off to play Modern Warfare 2 or Black Ops.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Returning to the camp the next day was a little tense to say the least. Braska smirked at as, and shook his head a little. Jecht on the other hand was looking even more depressed than usual.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any worry, I..."

"She was overwhelmed." Auron stated quietly.

"Ha! With all the noise last night its not suprising. I'd say you worked out the majority of her problems." Jecht snickered, but I saw the pain beneath the surface.

"I won't be quite so..."

Auron tsked and took off to preform his guardian duties. He scouted around and motioned that it was safe to continue. Braska nodded, they had already packed up their cluttered camp.

I shouldered some of the bags, and we began the long journey to Djose Temple. I began secluded from the group, I starred at every tree and every plant memorizing each piece of the Moonflow perfectly. It was painful, because each time I blinked I half expected to see Sin destroying the beautiful area. My heart hurt, and I began to notice subtle changes in my body. My veins were starting to show small changes, small bluish veins began to appear more defined.

I thought nothing of it. I was so exhausted most of the time I figured it had to do with the fact that I was constantly tired. Every step I took, I felt something inside of me crying out in pain. I became depressed. I fought my fiends with no longer the passion I had experienced from before. I talked little, and the others began to notice. Braska was especially worried, but I would only snap at them. And Auron...my Auron...surely he thought me a cruel woman.

He had taken my virginity, and surely he thought I had used him. He tried to comfort me, talk to me, and I would refuse his advances.

Soon enough, we arrived at the temple, and while the others turned to go to road to the lightning rock, I stood at the edge of the cliffs and looked down into the dark waters. I saw my bitter reflection and reflected on how it looke so like looking into the Farplane doors...If I jumped, I would surely die. We would all die any way, one way another.

I felt the tears well up inside of me, and I saw a vision. Shiva pointed above me and I saw a debris of sorts fall upon me. I cried out and she did not attempt to save me. I saw my body become crushed and a mass of blood expand from out below it. Shiva took my hands, and showed me the world in ruin. Children were crying, people dying and starving.

"You are the destroyer. If you die, so many more. You must take the chance that you will succeed. Must take the chance that he will die."

I awoke and swayed from the cliff and began to fall. I cried out in suprise, this is not would I wanted! I did not want to fall...I did not want to fail. I saw precious life everywhere, and realized that the death of one for many was acceptable, if the sacrifice was out of love.

I felt a pang of guilt for Braska and Auron as I fell into the icy water. I understood why Jecht was a drunk, out of fear. Out of remorse. His time for changing things was long over, or so I thought.

I felt the darkness grab a hold of me. Literally, something was in the water with me. I unsheathed my sword and tried to keep consciousness. If I passed out, I would drownd. I kicked my way from the beast and swam up towards the light. I gasped for some air, and dodged a tentacle.

"Sinspawn!" I cursed. The toxin must have been affecting my mood! And the vision was an effect. I took a gasp of air, and plunged into the deeps after the beast.

I didn't have to look far, the beast was trying to size me up for how to devour me. Its twisted and gnarled mouth tried to take ahold of my leg and I sliced as well as I could at the beast. One of its tentacles wrapped around my waist and began to squeeze me to death. I squirmed as best I could and tried to do what I could to get the beast off of me. Energy channeled through my hands as I began to cast a spell I had seen once, and I did not know what would happen.

Energy rippled from my hands and exploded the beast into a pulp. Water + Thundara = Big Boom. I felt some of the resulting energy in the current be absorbed back into me, but I felt the rest began to burn my body. I rushed up towards the surface of the water and managed to climb out of the water onto a small beach. I passed out as soon as I felt the cold cruelty of the reality that loomed before me. I had to become stronger. Damn these emotions inside of me.

What should a fews suffering be to the whole world? Who cared about us, after all. An orphan, a ex warrior monk, a infidel, and a drunk was the crust of scab to picked and thrown away. I..would live.

I would live to the fullest, remember every song of the birds, how every whisper in the wind sounds, and every word spoke by those closest to me.

I would rather die than let them suffer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I remember that I had passed out. How long has it been? Since I felt the warmth of your skin agaisnt mine? Since I could smell the sweet sweet honey of the Moonflow, and witnessed the thousands of fiery stars burning out in the night sky? I rose, my back was stiff. By winning that one battle, I felt such a resolve surge through me. The last pieces of the young girl inside of me had been torn away, and I felt the weight of Braska's world upon my shoulders.

After all, who is to say that death is the end? I looked up the cliff, and looked for ways to climb back to my companions; or at least, to the Temple.

I hoped that they had not left without me. I would prove myself to Braska. I would prove myself worthy of the honorable title he had bestowed upon me. I wanted to show Auron that I was not so immature, that I was truly a woman.

The path ahead of me would no doubt be more difficult with every step. It was not that I did not possess the skill for the job, but I wonder if the job would kill me. I wondered what Yuna would do, if we did succed. I had grown up without parents, and the greatest irony is that I fought so that maybe she wouldn't have to. If I suceed, she would be as I was...pheraphs this is the greatest irony of my story.

I began to climb, and my nails dug into the rough dirt. I wanted to reach the top of this cliff, and soon. I glanced up and saw that it would take every ounce of my will to climb, and to not give up. I would not doubt, stumble, and possibly fall to my death. But at least it would be with the good intentions I had strode for to come this far.

Foothold after foothold I advanced so slowly, swear dripped from my body, and I looked down to see the certain place of my death if I failed. This cliff was monumental. I grabbed my swords and plunged them deep into the face of cliff and used them almost like ice picks to quicken my advances. I would have to borrow Auron's whet stone, this was dulling them consdireably.

"Where the fuck did she go? See Braska, this is why you don't let women tag alone! They ruin everything."

I jumped up over the cliff, wet with sweat, and bearing two swords. "I decided to take a nice swim and then a little nap after I got a bump on the head. Killed some sinspawn, and had a nice workout. For me its been a great day, what'd you do today Jecht, drink some more 'water'?"

Jecht shrugged his shoulders and wandered off to scout ahead.

"Freya! You are unharmed?" Auron asked me gently. I smiled, and nodded.

"Braska...please forgiv-" Braska motioned for me to stop. In his face I saw all the worry melt away, and he smiled.

"We don't need another Auron, Freya. I understand. I was once so young and conflicted." He chuckled.

He strode off and I stood starring at Auron.

"I'm sorry..." I trailed off. I looked at the ground, ashamed off myself. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just..."

"You're human. I have dealt with such things, once. I was much younger. I was enraged, constantly looking for a fight. I...miss my mom. She was beautiful, and she died because of me. I was so selfish; and because of that, I will never be again. Except maybe with you." He smiled slyly.

I tossed my swords down and leapt into his open arms. I could smell him, and the smell of his leather. I felt him tighten his hold on me, and I wanted that moment to never end. I wanted all the world and its problems to fade away and I wanted this for all of my life. That was such a naïve thought. But I reveled in it and the memory of it non the less.

"This won't last." He stated finally. "We will be torn apart. Sin may claim me. Sin may claim you. But If I have any say in it, it won't. I will take every blow for you and Braska. I will be your shield."

I kissed him hungrily, and he finally broke off in a pant. "I don't care if I die, I will live with no regrets.."

Auron picked up my swords. "I'll sharpen them later." He said in a grunt, and a faint smile was visible across his serious face.

%%% Sorry this chapter was short. Next Chapter should be up relatively soon, possibly by this weekend. It won't take as long as PSN coming back up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jecht had changed considerably, although he was still a drunk. There was some resolve happening slowly inside of him, just as a change had begun in me. I was stoic now, and thought often of the future. What would it hold, if there was even a future? Civilization had halted to an almost standstill since the war with Zanarkand nearly a thousand years ago. If Sin was ultimately defeated, would we as a people return to our ways of sin? What good would our sacrifice, and deaths be if all things would repeat and only happen again?

We traveled swiftly through the Mushroom rock road, and quickly came out upon the Mihan Highway. It was emerald green as far as the eye could see. There was a gentle breeze blowing slowly, and determinedly along scattering dust everywhere in the twilight. The clouds above where dark, ominous. I felt a presence, and it reminded me of Maccalania.

I almost missed my old home of snow and ice, and the crystalline woods with its exotic fauna and flora. Auron stopped up ahead.

"Its odd."

"What are you going on about now?" Jecht asked, annoyed.

"No. Jecht. I feel it too. Its odd. Its almost like a yearning."

"Its the song." I stated simply. Surely, the hymn of the fayth was audible. We did not understand where it was coming from...

"Its-"

"SIN!"

A monstrous being was visible, just upon the horizon behind us. Its grotesque form haunted me and I stood in awe.

"Lucas not far!"

"Damn it!" Auron hissed. "The Crusaders are probably alert-"

Braska tuned and began running _towards_ Sin. I understood in that instant. It had to turned from Luca. So many people and little ones would die. It was nearly night, and they wouldn't even have a chance. A squad of men on chocobos went flying by and I jumped up on a passing bird.

"Get Braska out of here! Get to the next temple!" I screamed out and the group slowly began to fade from my sights. A blur of red stopped Braska and the trio began away from.

"Whats the situation?" I asked. "Other than the obvious."

"We've received reports the holy city manged to turn Sin away from the city. There was some damage. "What of your summoner?"

"I'm buying them time." I closed my eyes and breathed. "If I fall, then pheraphs I will have bought them enough time for my summoner to have what he needs to get to Zanarkand."

"Tis Noble."

"Nay. The never ending fight is. What is the battle plan, or do you know?" I asked as the squad moved far swiftly than I had ever in my life. We were nearing Sin quickly, and more forces had joined up with us along the way.

"I'm not sure. We might try to drive it into the Sea."

I was lead by my companion and his chocobo named Boko to a clearing, and the song was louder.

"Well, a guardians going to help?" I nodded at the large and burly man of a commander. "Keep the beasts off our backs while we attack Sin. This is a futile fight, but not a meaningless one." A explosion was heard, and yells were uttered. A group of Al-Bhed had shown up for the fight and screamed orders at their others.

"Now is not the time." I reminded the group of soldiers. "At least we have a common enemy."

The Al-Bheds nodded at us, and we all began to prepare. I took a moment to think of my foolish courage, and laughed softly. I tightened my swords, and adjusted my gauntlets. I swept my long hair back into a tight ponytail, and sighed.

"Can you do me a favor?" The man I had ridden with asked me. His eyes glistened palely in the moonlight, and sweat dripped from his brow.

"What?"

"Take care of Boko for me? Hes a great beast, and I would hate for him to suffer if I die. He is a rare breed, intelligent more than most..and resilient. I hear he was trained on Gagazat...Please?"

I agreed, and the large bird bowed a little and flew off as there was scream and everyone charged.

Sin was enormous...more than my words can describe! I felt myself go weak with fear, and then the monsters came out to play.

I danced with my dual blades that night, monster after fiend fell before me. Men died and I began to cry as my muscles grew weak. The song was so beautiful in the pale night, and the cold air chilled me as the smell of blood and carnage only increased. Beast and man fell as there futile attempts to save Lucas and its inhabitants came to a bitter end. The Al-Bhed faired better, but we not without loss. I began to fade out of consciousness as Sin was so close I could have reached out and touched a fin of the monstrous being. The hymn was screaming in my ear, and I fell to my knees; and I began to feel all of my love being drained. I felt the hate of a thousand years bursting inside of my heart...

I let out a scream...then darkness.

"Auron." I asked, I was in a dress, and my hair was blowing everywhere. I was on a beach, and the turquiose waters were dancing back and forth in their tides; and the million stars and moon were reflected in its lazy waters. He turned, he was wearing just his pants, and was barefoot. He came before me and I felt the love and lust erupt inside of me like ne'er before. I kissed him hungrily and felt him grasp my body against his.

"Freya," he breathed in my ear. "You saved us. Braska...he's with Yuna. Jecht found a way home. I found my way to you. Kiss me." He demanded. I obliged and the scene before me changed.

I was in black armor, and I rose a sword into the air. Armed men charged into the temple of Maccalania and we slew the priests and orphans alike. We stormed through the cloister and lifted the fayth stone from its resting place and threw it out to the lake far below. A faint crack was heard...and I felt black flames spring up around me. I embraced my darkest want, and yearned for his lips again. He had died...I would have my revenge.

And the picture changed in front of me again...I held a child to breast and let out a cry! It had taken my only child from my only love! How Sin had claimed all I had ever known, all I ever wanted! They buried my child, and my lover and I felt all desire to live leave my body. The knife shined brilliantly in the morning light, and I slit my wrists so I could be with them again...at least in the afterlife there would be perfection.

These images, these feelings...they were not mine..but I had felt such pain before. I cried out in the darkness...the same darkness from before. No shining light this time to save me from myself..

"Would you do the things shown before you if your sorrow was to increase? Would you allow yourself to be condemned to a hell that you helped create?" A cruel face asked. "Would you allow yourself to die today?" A pale man with dark hair and brilliant eyes asked me. His muscles rippled as he moved, and scars ran up and down his body.

"What?" I had felt this man before...I knew his face! But who...who was he?

He chuckled and his arms wrapped around my waist. I pushed him off, and he threw himself into me. "I am Sin. I am a reflection of your wants and needs." I looked up in horror to see it was my Auron, manifested by the rage of emotions of battle had conjured.

"Surrender to ME!" The dark Auron raged. "Show me the love I know you feel for him!" I began to cry...this could have been a reality..He could have done this to me...I cried out as my clothes were ripped from my body, and the Auron that could have been began to...take what he wanted. I fought out and cried out...The darkness inside of me seized me, saved me..surrendered me to me, or at least in part.

I was in Maccalania temple again, and the priest was standing with his back to me.

"I should have left you to die!" He cried out. "You were not meant to exist!"

Darkness again took control...and I faded out from that realm...

Cold air and a bright light were around, and I realized I had awoken on a beach somehow. It was noon and Sin was far from us, and I knew it had not attacked Luca, somehow. I was stiff, and blood was everywhere around me...it ran into the sea as the gulls had begun to eat the corpses of the fallen. Far as my eyes could see there was no one survivor, except for me.

A Qweh was heard and the Boko bird was bounding towards me. I stood, and blood gushed from my breast... I cried out, and fell down. I inspected closer and bone was visible... I leaned against the bird.

"Boko...Can you save me? Get me...help..." The bird nudged me up upon its back, and took off towards Luca. I fainted hanging onto the bird, and to the smell of hay and sand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't remember anything...just time passing by so slowly. Blackness and the pain in my body. My muscles ached, my bones hurt. I felt faint, even in the dark. I remember the chaotic visions I had witnessed, and that too brought me pain...

A dark realization awoke in that darkness. I am a Pain Lover, a dark knight. The vision of the dark knight sacking maccalania was my rage as a child. I had felt alone, and isolated. No family to love me, no mom to make me feel better, no dad to be protective of me. I wanted to fight so no one would ever feel that, never again.

I knew that the pain was waking up abilities inside of me. I needed to feed on my pain...needed it to know that I was real. Everything is always shrouded in mystery, I don't know why things are the way they are. All I know is pain, and the realization it brings.

I awoke, the chocobo Boko stained red with my blood. He qwehhed that I was awake, and stopped his frantic running. I was somewhere in Luca...LUCA! It had not been sacked by sin.

Images of the dead men rushed back into my mind. Their eyes starred up into blackness, shrouded over with a white film...I shuddered.

That battle...how did I survive?

"Miss, are you alright?" A young woman asked me. Im sure I smelled to the high heavens of death...I shoke my head no. I weakly opened my shirt to reveal the deep gash to the bone. She grew sick, and yelled she would get help for me not to go anywhere. I sighed heavily and Boko laid his head in my lap.

"Thank you Boko..." I whispered. I saw the silent plea in the birds eyes for me not to die. That it didn't want to be alone. I felt faint, and vomited...I began to cry. There was toxin in the wound, I knew it.

I held my hand onto it as hard as cold, it wasn't bleeding anymore, it just hurt like no other.

I felt my body get colder and I knew I might die.

The girl came back with a priest, he had been tending to the other warriors who weren't hurt as badly.

He took a sharp intake of air..."Child, how have you not perished? This wound...might be beyond my ability..."

"Try.." I came, voice rough and hurt. " I need help. I don't know how much longer I can hang on."

The old man nooded, his goatee silver and black. His head was shiny and bald, and brow furrowed deeply as he began to chant and clean my wounds. I screamed out loudly as I felt a liquid remove the dirt and mud, the wound began to bleed again.

I looked out into the ocean, as the priest continued. I tried to concentrate on the gulls, and the waves moving quietly. The dock...the bird had brought me to the dock...

"What is your name?"

"It is Freya. I need to find my summoner. I helped the crusaders push back sin..."

"I see...they succeed, although there ranks were largely decimated. A few Albhed have been through Luca, they must have been caught up in the fighting as well."

"Where has Sin gone..?"

"Up north somewhere...out to the plains we think, It did not mess with bevelle again.'

"That is good new Father."

I took a sharp intake of air, he had stopped the bleeding with a spell and was stitching me shut. I screamed vulgarities and Boko gave me his leg to hold. I moaned and stayed still long enough. He smeared ointment over it and healed me as much as he could. The minor cuts and scrapes disappeared, however the gash to my breast bone was still unhealed. If I could get to Braska he would be able to heal me.

I stood and steadied myself on the bird.

"Father..." I handed him a large coin purse. "Thank you. Ill be alright. Help some more people, feed some orphans..."

"Yevon bless you!" His eyes grew wide as he saw the size of it.

I nooded and me and Boko wandered the docks. I found someone selling grilled fish, and I bought food to eat. I found greens for Boko to eat, and we both ate. I bought some water with what I had left without getting into my reserve money, and we feel asleep together behind some crates in the docks.

I awoke to someone touching me, and I grabbed them and threw them into a wall with a blade to there neck.

"WHAT!?" I bellowed. That battle raged in my mind.

"I...I'm sorry. I...can you put the sword down please."

I regained control. "Forgive me."

"Its fine...its just...the ferry is due to leave. I didn't know if you were waiting for it or not."

"No...actually...could you do me a favor though? I want to buy passage for my summoner and the other guardians, so that they know Im alright...tell them with Regards from Freya?" I gave him the names and the gil to pay for their passage. He thanked me and informed me that they had passed that way into besaid a few days before from what the captain had said from the other vessel.

"Dont mess with me when Im sleeping."

I laid down on my makeshift bed next to Boko and fell asleep halfway on his strong broad back.

I awoke again later to Boko moving. The magnificent birds plumage was no longer stained as badly red from my bleed, and showed that it was a magnificent black. His eyes were typical chocobo brown, and his beak was a lighter gray, as were his feet and a few of his wing feathers. The black shinned in the sunlight hues of green and purple.

"Boko...lets go get cleaned up..." The bird knelled so I could mount him uneasily. I rested happazardly atop him, and he walked slowly so I could remained balanced. I loved on his neck a little and whispered my thanks and love to him. He happily qwheed.

I found a place where fisherman went to obviously fish. There was no one there, so I urged Boko into the warm waters. I stripped down to shorts and the bloodied shirt and got into the water with him. I had some shampoo in the bag I carried with me..and began to bathe my blood from the bird. He qweehed happily and splashed water playfully and danced as I lather him up, and he ran up onto the peer and jumped into the deep part of the water and came swimming back shinny clean. I laughed and held my side.

I washed my body as best I could while onlookers starred at our spectacle. We had to bathe...I rinsed my hair and grabbed my pack of clothes. I dried off Boko and I, and we went back to the makeshift bed. I feed Boko his remaining greens, and I cleaned my armor and sharpened my swords.

I finally put my leg armor on again and boots...my chest was healing slowly. It hurt like hell, so I ate again and Boko and I watched the sun set. The moon came out and Luca became still and quiet. A million stars sparkled and shinned in the oceans waves. It was truly beautiful. We sat both in awe until Boko feel asleep on my shoulder and I dozed off into the warm bird.

I didnt dream. I just could feel Boko near and was thankful I wasn't alone.

I felt a voice whisper me awake. I blinked and his hand cupped my chin and lips kissed me deeply. His voice was softer than I remember, and his rusty eyes starred into mine purple.

"Auron!"


End file.
